I Can't Compete
by bonesbemmettlover
Summary: Three shot-Bay POV from carwash to I Just Want You..Toby POV from carwash to Carlton..Emmett POV from Daphne confession to I Just Want You. Now I'm done. haha Don't own SAB wish I did:
1. Chapter 1 Bay POV

A/N Hey, hey party people. So I came up with this little one shot of Bay's POV after Emmett walked away during the carwash and up to him saying "I Just Want You." Enjoy!

"What just happened?" I thought to myself. Emmett had just walked away from me after basically telling me he didn't think we worked in a relationship. I stood there a few minutes unable to move. Toby and Wilkie made their way over to me.

"Bay, you okay? What just happened?" asked Toby.

I stared at him. "I think Emmett just broke up with me," I whispered.

Toby's eyes narrowed. "Why? I thought you guys were doing good."

"So did I, but Daphne told him she liked him, and now I guess he doesn't want me anymore. I guess I didn't matter to him as much as I thought." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

Toby pulled me into a hug. "It's alright, sis."

"No, it isn't. It will never be alright." I said softly.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. I just kept picturing Emmett's face after I said to him, "Daphne told you she likes you, didn't she?" I don't think I would ever forget that look on his face.

"Daphne's held his heart for 8 years. Why did I really think a couple of weeks would make him want me more?"

The more I thought about it, all the little hints were there….

The way he would always stare at her..

He always picked her up no matter where he was…

He and her had so much more in common than we ever would…

"I thought he would be different, that he wouldn't break my heart. Boy, was I wrong. My heart is broken, and I don't think it will ever be fixed."

"Daphne's held his heart for 8 years. I can't compete with that."

"He doesn't have to teach her his language. He can always say what he wants to say without "dummying it down" for the hearing girl."

"I give up. She has his heart. I can't compete. Honestly, I never could"

I thought of Liam, so sick of all the "Bay drama."

I thought of Ty, who couldn't run away to the army fast enough.

And, I thought of Emmett, the boy who held my heart, even though now, he would never know it.

Finally, I slept.

A few days later, I am walking to class at Buckner. There is no bounce in my step, I feel like my life is over. I hear footsteps running behind me. "Someone must be running behind," I think.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn, and there is Emmett.

"Can I talk to you?" he signs.

"I can't do this," I think, but my mouth doesn't agree with my head.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, not sure I want to hear the answer.

"I shouldn't have…" he starts, but I cut him off.

"No, it's fine. You and Daphne. I get it, I can't compete with that. Just don't make this harder on me than it is already ."

By now, I want to run away. I know what he wants to say.. "I shouldn't have led you on. I really did like you, I just liked Daphne more. Please don't take it personally. We can still be friends."

Emmett grabbed my shoulder again. He starts to sign, but before he can I have one more thing to say.

"Just because I always have some snappy comeback, doesn't mean that I don't break easily."

What he signed next blew me away…

"I've never been comfortable around hearing people. I haven't been around them much. But, with you, it was different. From the beginning, you weren't hearing or deaf. You were just Bay. The truth is, it would be easier if I could go find a deaf Bay. But, I don't want a deaf Bay…."

I stare at him. Could I believe what he was telling me? And then..

"I…just want you." Emmett said.

Tears sprang to my eyes. He spoke to me. He actually spoke to me. I pull him into my arms, determined to never let him go. He just wants me. I know it is the truth because, Emmett never speaks. He told me so himself.

My heart is healed. I feel whole again.


	2. Chapter 2 Toby POV

A/N OK so I know I said one-shot, but I really want to put Toby's POV in here. I loved the whole knight in shining brother act he did to Emmett to give him a wake up call….anyhow enjoy.

Toby POV

I can see them in the distance. It looks like they are arguing about something. Emmett's hands are moving super fast, faster than I know Bay can keep up. Finally, Emmett stops and Bay asks a question, I think. I don't know much sign language so it's hard to say. Emmett walks away and Bay looks like the world dropped from underneath her.

"Come on," I say to Wilkie.

"Okay," is his only reply.

We make our way over to Bay. There are tears in her eyes and she looks lost. Wilkie stands back to let me have the "brother" floor.

"Bay, you okay? What just happened?" If he hurt her, I'll rearrange his face.

"I think Emmett just broke up with me." Bay whispered. I stare at her shocked. Oh yeah, he is a dead man.

"Why? I thought you guys were doing good?" I ask her as gently as I can.

"So did I, but Daphne told him she liked him, and now I guess he doesn't want me anymore. I guess I didn't matter to him as much as I thought." she said, more tears in her eyes.

Pulling her into a hug, I said, "It's alright sis." Emmett Bledsoe was so getting a piece of my mind.

"No, it isn't. It will never be alright." was her soft reply. She burrowed into me tighter.

That night, I hear her in her room. She is crying her eyes out and my heart is breaking for her. I know my baby sister. She is going over everything in her head wondering what she did wrong. Going into my room, I shut the door. Turning on my computer, I look up an ASL site and find the signs I want to use.

I am going to talk to a certain Emmett Bledsoe about his behavior towards my sister.

A couple days later, I catch up with him at Carlton. He is putting his books in his bag and getting ready to go to class. I tap his shoulder.

"Hey," I said.

Emmett looks defeated and hurt at first glance, which can't be right. I must be seeing something else.

He rolls his eyes and he signs something I have no hope of understanding and starts to walk away again.

I grab his arm and sign, "I don't know what you are saying." I was pretty proud of myself.

He repeats the signs again and tries to leave. Grabbing his arm, I sign, " I'm here because of Bay." On the sign for Bay, I try to imitate the sign that Daphne always uses for Bay.

Emmett scoffs at me and signs, "That's your sign for Bay?" At least he is staying put now.

He looks like his heart is broken. I had a whole speech planned out, but on seeing his face, I keep it simple. Watching him, I sign, " She likes you. But now, she's sad. Don't treat my sister like that."

Emmett looks sad and if I didn't know better, I would swear he was mentally kicking himself.

Finally, he grabs one of my hands. Holding up his own, he is imitating the last sign I did. The one for "sister".

"This is gun," he mouths.

"Gun? Oh, gun." I feel a little stupid now. He drops one finger down and shows me. Grabbing my other hand, he shows me the proper way to sign "Sister". I repeat it and he smiles.

"Thanks," I sign.

Emmett looks contrite and doesn't do anything for a minute. Finally he looks at me and signs, mouthing the words so I understand him better, "Ok. I'll go to the festival with you. But first I have to talk to Bay. I need to tell her some things."

"You hurt her again and I will kill you," I promise him.

"Never again." he signs.

"She's at Buckner. Good luck!" I tell him, but he is already racing toward his bike. I hope Bay is in a forgiving mood.


	3. Chapter 3 Emmett POV

A/N Hey, hey! So I have had a special request from Amethyst Lynn Willow to make this a three-shot with Emmett's POV. I am happy to oblige and hope everyone enjoys. This is gonna be a long one. Emmett's is the most complex to write because of everything that happens. This is from Daphne's confession to "I Just Want You." Enjoy and please review. I don't own SAB.(I wish)

Emmett POV

Daphne had been acting weird all day. Actually she had been acting weird since she realized Bay and I were a couple. I was surprised that Bay hadn't said anything to her, but maybe she couldn't figure out a good way to brooch the subject. Either way, it was in the open and I was glad. I could finally kiss my girlfriend without looking over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching. I knew Daphne was hurt that I hadn't told her before now, but really, it wasn't her business who I liked.

Bay's spunk and humor drew me in first. From the first day I met her, I felt that spark. I didn't do anything about it because I always thought deaf and hearing didn't work. I was never more glad to be proven wrong. I mean sure, we had our little communication issues and my mother wasn't really thrilled with the relationship, but we were happy. That was all that mattered to me. Now to find out Daphne's issue….

I see her at the table in front of the carwash writing on her clipboard and figure now is as good a time as any to talk to her. I walk over to put some stuff on the table.

Daphne looks up at my approach and then looks back down at the clipboard again. Okay, enough of this crap.

"Are you honestly mad at me?" I sign.

"No. I'm sorry. Forget it." she signs back rather dismissively. She starts to walk away. Grabbing her hand, I lead her toward the front of the carwash. Enough of this, I want the truth.

Standing in front of her, I sign "Tell me what it is? Is it really because she is not deaf? Or is it because she's…her? I don't want things weird between us."

She has to be acting this way because of Bay. It's the only solution. Nothing else makes sense. Daphne is almost acting…jealous. That can't be right. She doesn't like me in that sense.

"I'll get over it! Don't worry." she signs back, looking hurt and frustrated. Good, now her mood matched mine.

"Tell me." I sign. I'm getting the truth out of her even if she hates me for it. She looks at me with a look of…fear?

I wasn't prepared for what she said next.

"I…" she starts.

I look at her, willing her to continue.

"I started to think maybe you and me…." she hesitates.

Oh, no she is NOT doing this to me now! Not when I am finally happy with Bay. Now she decided she likes me….

Irritated, I shake my head, signing, "Don't!" she is not ruining my relationship with Bay.

But, she keeps going. "Even before I knew about you and Bay. I swear it's not to take you away from her."

Right, that's exactly what she is trying to do.

"How can you do this to me?" Why did it have to be NOW that she tells me this. Why couldn't it have been 8 years ago, before I fell for Bay. Talk about bad timing.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything" Yeah, sure. And then be pissed at me for eternity.

By now, I am REALLY pissed off. So I give her a piece of my mind. "I've been waiting for you for 8 years. You had to know that! 8 YEARS!"

At the same time, Daphne is trying to defend herself. "I wish I had realized it before now, but it took this whole thing happening for me to realize…"

"I've listened as you talked about all those other guys…"

"you're the only one who gets me."

SERIOUSLY! "So, I'm just some security blanket?"

"I don't have to read lips or teach signs….we know everything about each other."

I repeat, "So, I'm just some security blanket?" So much for being my best friend. I suddenly felt very used. Bay didn't even treat me like that. She actually saw me as a person.

"NO! It's our sense of humor, our history." She looks hurt now. "I'm sorry if this is bad timing but it'd be dishonest to hide it from you."

I find myself leaning toward her. My head says "STOP" but my heart wants to go forward.

"Wouldn't it?" she finishes.

I stare at her for a second. The next thing I know, I feel her lips under mine. This is what I have been waiting for. This is what I have dreamed of for 8 long years. To finally have Daphne in my arms and her lips against mine. I start to deepen the kiss when I see Bay in my head. Bay, the girl who holds my heart now. The girl I'm starting to fall in love with. I can't do this to her. I can't hurt her like this.

Pulling back, I slowly shake my head. Daphne looks confused.

Firmly, I sign, "I'm with Bay!" and walk away. I couldn't tell Bay about that kiss yet.

Later that day, I am at Carlton getting ready to leave for the day to go pick up Bay. I'm still pissed off at Daphne. I look up and see Toby and Wilkie coming toward me. What the hell do these two want? And why are they at my school?

"Hey, buddy!" says Wilkie.

"Hey, man!" says Toby.

I look around me. Really? Like I can hear them, the idiots.

Over exaggerating my signs, I say, "Are you guys lost?"

"Yes." says Toby. Can't he understand simply gestures?

"Or no" he continues. Apparently not.

"We're here to see you man." Toby points at me. Yeah, got that part, thanks.

"So, What's up?" I over sign again. These two are complete morons.

"How good is he at reading lips?" Wilkie asks Toby. Sure , now insult me. I glare at him.

Toby sighs. "Good enough to know you are talking about him right now." Smart man. My respect for him goes up a notch.

I stop paying attention and keep getting my backpack in order. Now I'm going to be late picking up Bay. From the corner of my eye, I see Toby strumming an invisible guitar. Now I watch him more closely.

"Saint Louis. And um, we got in using a tape that was made from the fundraiser that night. Where you played." At played, he beats imaginary drums. Yeah, I was there. I remember.

"And we're going. We want you to come with us." Toby continues.

"Groupies. Free beer. Road trip. What do ya say?" puts in Wilkie.

First off, I don't hang around hearing people. Second, I played the fundraiser as a favor to Daphne. Thirdly…

"Not interested." I sign. Getting on my bike, I rev the engine and take off. Bay is going to wonder where I am. I'll have to tell her about the visit I got from her brother.

The next day at the fundraiser, I see Bay, Toby and Wilkie laughing at something. Wilkie is soaking wet. I can only assume he got hit with a bucket of water or something.

I was up all night thinking about the kiss with Daphne. Was it worth it? Did she mean more to me than Bay? Yes, I loved her. But, did I still LOVE her. No, I was falling for Bay. She was the one. Wasn't she?

Needless to say, I was not in a great mood.

Bay grabbed my arm. I look at her waiting. She is still laughing.

"Toby," she signs.

"Oh! What's the sign for bet?" she says. REALLY?

She goes back to signing, "He bet" she finger spells bet. Now, I'm annoyed. All those signing lessons and she can't remember bet?

"He bet Wilkie 20 bucks that he wouldn't go through the carwash." she signs and speaks.

Wilkie decides to jump in. Of course the idiot talks too fast. I have no idea what he is saying. Probably the same story.

Then Toby jumps in. Bay is laughing, so she is no help to me. Between the three of them, I'm lost. I can't take anymore. I turn and walk away.

I only make it a few feet and Bay comes up to me. "Hey, What's wrong?" she signs.

Really? She can't figure it out! I pick the stupidest thing to yell at her about.

"You didn't know the sign for bet?" I sign rather accusingly.

Bay looks shocked for a second. "I'm sorry, okay. I forgot. I finger spelled it. what's the big deal?" she signs only a few things.

What's the big deal? She has simplified my language to "What's the big deal." Great!

"Hey," she starts again, grabbing my arm. "I'm studying my ass off. I'm practicing all the time. It's a new language. It's hard to pick up in 2 weeks." Again, she only signs a few words when I know she knows more of them.

Irritated, I sign back, "I know!"

"Okay. Why are you picking a fight with me?" Why was I picking a fight with her?

All my frustration finally came to the surface. Our relationship, the communication barriers, and finally kissing Daphne. So , I exploded.

"You're going to drop this, the way you drop everything." Why am I yelling at her?

Bay signs, "Okay. SLOW DOWN."

Pissed off, I sign like she is stupid, "YOU ARE GOING TO DROP THIS. THE WAY YOU DROP EVERYTHING!"

Bay looks hurt. "Why are you doing this?"

I can't take this anymore. I start ranting rather fast. Bay has no idea what I am saying. I'm just signing too fast for her. I need to vent. It's been building for too long.

"I'm tired of reading lips and only catching 30% of what people are saying, but pretending I'm getting more. I don't want to be working all the time. I can only be myself with people who speak my language. And, even if you learn, your friends are hearing, your family is hearing. And I will always be lost, wondering what the joke is. Or worst, you'll be stuck interpreting for me. Speaking for me. And, that is not me. That will never be me!" I am winded now from how fast I was signing.

Bay looks like she is on the verge of tears. Of course, now I feel like an ass. I want to apologize, but I don't know if she will listen now. I want to wrap her in my arms. I want…

"Daphne told you she likes you, didn't she?" Bay signs perfectly.

I open my mouth, but the look of hurt on her face stops me. Defeated, I walk away. I just hurt the girl I love. Words won't work at this point. Retreat is my best option. Going over to my bike, I get on. Tears splash down my face. It's over. She wouldn't want me now.

At home, I lay on my bed and stare at my pictures of Bay. She hasn't been in my room since I put them up. She still thinks Daphne's pictures plaster my wall. Of course she was hurt with all the pictures. But we had just started dating that day I brought her up here.

Two weeks. So much had happened in two weeks. Frustrated, I got off the bed going over to the pictures. Taking one down, I start to tear it in two. Stopping myself, instead I hold the picture to my heart. I've lost her. All because Daphne made me think of what might have been. Damn her! I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me.

A couple days later at Carlton, I am heading to class. My life is over. I feel like a zombie. I just keep seeing Bay's face. No point in talking to her. She wouldn't listen anyway. I know her well enough to know that.

Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turn and see Toby. Doesn't this guy ever give up?

"Hey," he says.

Enough of this crap. "I'm not going to your festival."

Toby of course, has no idea what I'm saying. To my surprise, though, he signs perfectly, "I don't know what you're saying."

This does not make me feel better. "Which is why I'm not going to your festival."

Toby sighs and signs, "I'm here because of Bay." However, when he signs "Bay" , he does this weird hair flipping motion that is totally stupid.

"That's your sign for Bay?" I ask him incredulously.

Toby looks a little irritated now. Good, now he knows how I feel.

"She likes you. But now, she's sad. Don't treat my sister like that."

It took guts for Toby to come here and confront me. He was right. She was in just as much pain as I am. The only problem I had with his signs was "sister" The idiot signed "gun".

Grabbing his hand, I hold up my own, making the sign for gun.

"This is gun" I mouth to him.

"Gun? Oh, gun." he looks confused for a second. Then he gets it.

Dropping one finger, I show him. Grabbing his other hand, I show him the proper way to sign "sister".

He repeats it and then signs "thanks"

I know what I have to do to get Bay back. Something I haven't done for 8 years. But first…

"Ok. I'll go to the festival with you. But first I have to talk to Bay. I need to tell her some things." I sign and mouth the words so he understands.

"You hurt her again and I will kill you," he says.

"Never again." I promise.

Toby says something else but I am no longer paying attention. I race toward my bike. I hope Bay is willing to hear what I have to say and forgive me.

Pulling up at Buckner a little later, I race through the yard looking for Bay. Finally I spot her. She is heading away from me.

Now or never…..

Running up to her, I tap her shoulder. She turns and looks at me. She looks like I feel. Like the earth has swallowed her heart. I did that. I have to make her forgive me.

"Can I talk to you?" I sign.

Her face is shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I shouldn't have…." I start, but she stops me. Her words chill me.

"No, it's okay. It's fine. You and Daphne. I get it. I can't compete with that. Just don't make this harder for me than it is already.", she says trying to walk away again.

So that was it. She wasn't mad. She honestly thought I wanted Daphne. That's why she was so hurt. She wasn't mad at me. She thought she wasn't good enough for me. I had to make her understand.

I grabbed her shoulder again. I start to sign, but before I can she has one more thing to say.

"Just because I always have some snappy comeback, doesn't mean that I don't break easily."

I need to make her understand she is the one for me. The only one.

"I've never been comfortable…." I start. Bay is looking at me confused. I slow down and try again.

"I've never been comfortable around hearing people. I haven't been around them much. But, with you, it was different. From the beginning, you weren't hearing or deaf. You were just Bay. The truth is, it would be easier if I could go find a deaf Bay. But, I don't want a deaf Bay…."

She looks at me, not sure where I am going with this. Now is the make it or break it moment….this she has to understand.

"I…just want you." I said.

Tears leak out of her eyes. I told her I never spoke. For her, to prove my feelings, I would speak a hundred times if it brought her back to me. She means that much to me.

She pulls me into her arms. Wrapping my arms around her, I never want to let go. Closing my eyes, I realize this is it for me. I had Bay back. I wasn't going to lose her again. Like I just told her, I just wanted her.

A/N So there it is. The wrap up to my 1-2-3 shot. Sorry it was so long, but I hope well worth it. Review and tell me what you all think. Thanks!


End file.
